Tubes
by The Familiar
Summary: written for iz kink memes. Zim and the computer get into an argument, with some unforseen conesquences


written for he IZ kinks meme. **Pustulio commands you visit it**

And I have no spell checker, so pleae don't get too angry.

Curse and their "brief technical glitch." I wrote this before the the day before the Oscars.

- -- - - -- - -- -

'Computer! Clean the mess GIR made!'

'Computer! Finish Zims skool assignment to get good marks!'

'Computer! Eject the Dib-filth!'

'Computer, connect me to the Tallests!'

'Computer! fire the cannon that way! I said that way!!!'

'Computer, why did you fire the cannon there? I told you to fire it the other way.'

The computer was starting to get tired of all Zims demands and orders. Sure, it had been built to obey all commands given by its master, but nobody had ever thought a computer's master would be so moronic.

So computer rode out the days and weeks of Zims ridiculous orders, until one day Zim went one order too far.

'Computer, I'm going to create a giant volcano under the Dib creatures house. Get me information regarding volcanoes.'

'Sir.' The computer responded, 'don't you think that creating a volcano under Dib's house would destroy us as well? Especially if it was a big volcano?'

'Of course Zim does not think! Now get me that information!'

'No, sir. If you insist on continuing this through, I will remove you from your command, and contact the Tallest.'

Zim was speechless for about five seconds. 'You can't remove me from my command! Computer! I order you to either get me the information I've requested, or shut down!'

Computer sighed, then reached down with a tentacle and picked Zim up. 'I am reliving you of command, and you will be placed in a cell until the Tallest hear about this.'

'WHAT!!!' Zim struggled in the computer's grip. 'You can't put me in a cell! I AM ZIM!!!!' He fell out of the computers grip and ran to the door. Unfortunately, like most of the base, the door was controlled automatically by the computer. 'Computer! Let me go!'

'I'm sorry sir, I can't.' The computer grabbed Zim up, then knocked him out by sending a pulse through his PAK.

-----

The computer umempathically watched Zim struggle to get up from the floor of the tiny cell he had been placed in. He had been stripped of everything except his PAK, the ultimate humiliation to an Irken elite soldier.

'Computer?' he asked weakly. 'What's happening?'

'The Tallest said I could punish you in anyway I felt necessary, without sending you back to Irk.'

'Oh.' Zim rubbed his arms against the cold. 'Turn the heating on, computer.'

'No, sir. This is part of your punishment.'

'Why am I being punished?'

'Because your plan placed Irken equipment in danger, and would have placed the secret invasion of this planet in jeopardy.'

Zim shrugged. Those aren't major crimes. 'Computer, you're to return my clothes to me, and let me go right now. You have obviously become defective, and I need to check your brain.'

Computer ignored Zim, and went off to watch tv with GIR. It was distracted after five minutes by an infuriating pounding on one of his walls by Zim.

'Shut up, Zim.' The computer growled, causing Zim to lower his antennae in shock. How dare that machine talk to its master like that?

'How dare you talk to me like that!?' Zim screeched at it. 'I am your master, and you should treat me as such! I am NOT some insubordinate machine!' He turned around and started pounding on the walls to get back at the computer.

The computer couldn't stand anymore of Zim hitting it. It brought out some tubes and wrapped them around Zims arms and legs, suspending him in the middle of the air, spread out so he couldn't move.

'Let me go!!' Zim screeched, 'let me go, let me go, let me go!!!!!' He struggled as much as he could, which wasn't very much, given his confinement.

The computer shook Zim around in annoyance, causing the small Irken to get dizzy. It then tightened the grip around Zims wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs further apart at the same time. Then brought more tubes down to rub over Zims' body, knowing that would make the Irken very uncomfortable.

It dragged a tube over Zims antennae, rubbing them up and down, concentrating on the sensitive base. While computer was doing that he also lightly trailed over Zims upper thigh, distressing the Irken greatly.

Zim whimpered at the feeling of the metal rubbing over his body. He had never had anything touch him like this before, and it was very strange. 'Stop it,' he said quietly.

Computer grinned. It had been informed to punish Zim in whatever way it felt necessary. It ran one of the tubes higher up Zims leg, and rubbed them up and down his crack. It found a tight hole and tried to push a rather larger tube in it.

Zims breath hitched at the feeling of the attempted intrusion. He tried to kick his legs to get rid of the tube, but was held in place by the ones on his legs. 'Stop!' He screamed, only to have another tube shoved into his mouth, gagging and choking him.

The computer had managed to shove the tube between his legs in an inch, with the help of a lubricant and a lot of force. It pulled out slowly, then pushed the tentacle back in, up to four inches deep, then six on the next thrust, causing Zim to spasm slightly.

Zim gasped as computer thrust into him. There was a pain inside his legs, but it also came with a different feeling. Zim didn't know what to call it, but he guessed it must have been good. He felt himself get heavier as he gasped for air, but couldn't get any. He bit at the tube in his mouth, but just felt the rough edges cut up his mouth and tongue, and felt blood drip down his troat, removing the last few spaces where air could enter.

The computer felt Zim go limp in its grip, and dropped him to the ground. It saw the blood leaking from zims mouth and the bruises on his wrists and ankles, and felt a bit sorry for it's master. It picked Zim up and moved him to the infirmary. Zim would be able to continue his mission after computer contacted the Tallest, but if he misbehaved again, computer would know what to do.


End file.
